Teen 'Disney' Mom
by Demi Brackensick
Summary: A 'Teen Mom' story with a Disney twist. This story/first season will follow the lives of teen heroines(Esmeralda, Megara, Pocahontas, Mulan) as they struggle through the challenges of life, relationships, families as well as being a teen mother. Take a look inside! SYOC! Submit by PM only! Rated T to be safe. Apps - Open
1. SYOC-Intro

**Hey my lovely readers! So…..I've been having this idea popped in my head for quite some time, and I was thinking of turning it into a story/series that kind of thing. I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with the original reality show 'Teen Mom'. I decided to try my hands with the 'Teen Mom' in Disney style. Some episodes might be similar to the ones shown on the series, however the story will also have its original ideas as well. This story will the formula of episodes and how each individual shares their experiences as a teen mother. Teen Mom is a property of MTV and I do not own any of what was mentioned above. The Disney Heroines and Heroes are all a property of Disney and I do not own them either. This is strictly for entertainment purposes. So….I know most of stories consists of mainly the four heroines mentioned down below, but I figured since all four of them are my favorite characters, why not start off this brand new story with them first? If this story is a success, then chances are I will probably write a second Season. But if not, then chances are that definitely won't happen. But this is just an experiment that I would like to start off with, so please, if you like it, review! If not, then don't bother. Anyways, I also have a special announcement for you my lovely readers, which will be announced at the end of this introduction. But anyways, so far, what I have below is what I have planned for now. So read on!**

**0-0-0**

**Teen 'Disney' Mom: Season 1**

**Main Characters:**

Esmeralda

Megara

Mulan

Pocahontas

**Couples & Children:**

Esmeralda & Phoebus

Megara & Hercules

Mulan & Shang

Pocahontas & John Smith

**Ages:**

Esmeralda: Age Eighteen

Megara: Age Seventeen

Mulan: Age Sixteen

Pocahontas: Age Eighteen

**Family Members:**

Esmeralda: Single mother and older brother

Megara: Bickering parents, older sister and older brother

Mulan: Strict parents and her older brother

Pocahontas: Widower father, younger brother and older sister

**Occupation:**

Esmeralda: Young mom. Works part-time at a dance studio. Decided to take a year off school.

Megara: Young mom. High-School student. Does not have a job but is currently trying to search for one.

Mulan: Young mom. Home-schooled student. Does not have a job.

Pocahontas: Young mom. Works part-time in retail. Is currently trying to balance first year of college with her other responsibilities, but continues to struggle.

**Ages of Boyfriends:**

Phoebus: Age Twenty-one

Hercules: Age Nineteen

Shang: Age Nineteen

John Smith: Age Twenty

0-0-0

**You made it! Awesome! Now before you guys assume, what I have written down so far is just my own ideas that I just randomly jotted down. But, if any of you have any different ideas as to the whole set-up above(Living Arrangements, Occupation, Family members, etc.) feel free to add them in your Bio when you Submit your original characters! I would like to hear some of your ideas! But, the only thing that I wouldn't change are the pairings. Yes, the couples are going to be strictly 'canon' couples. Sorry guys! But now, here's what I have planned for you my lovely readers. This is where you guys come in to help. **

**So…..I've decided that you all have the opportunity to SYOC! Yes! I am giving all of you the chance to create and submit OC's for the each of the couple's babies. The maximum age limit I will be accepting is up to two years of age; no older. The genders are completely up to you! However, I will only be accepting OC's through PM's only; so please, do not review this story to submit your original characters. It has to be submitted through personal message to me. If you review, then chances are I will not accept your character. So please my lovely readers; submit your characters through PM to me! Another thing I want to mention is that although I am starting out with this now, I probably will not be starting the actual story until December, due to the fact that I have school and other commitments I need to tend to at this point. Just to give you a heads up! So with that being said, here is what I will need from you all:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Parents:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Types of clothing they would wear(Detailed):**

**Background/History(Detailed; the longer it is, the more likely I will choose it.):**

**Family:**

**Any mental/physical illness (If yes, describe):**

**Relationship with parents(Detailed; same as mentioned above):**

**Personality(Detailed; same as mentioned above):**

**Some things they might like:**

**Fears:**

**Quirks:**

**Favourite food:**

**Favorite toy:**

**How they would react in certain situations:**

**Living arrangements(Do their parents live in a house together? Or do they live with their mothers in their families' homes?): **

**Can they crawl, walk or talk yet?: **

**Anything else important:**

**So that's about it guys! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me! If you like this idea, feel free to submit your original characters to me. I've decided that I will keep this application open until December 4th. With that being said, December 3rd at midnight will be the last time I will be accepting anymore OC's, so if you're interested please get them into me soon guys! December 5th, I will announce the characters I will be using in this story! Anyways, hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Love,**

**~Demi Brackensick**


	2. SYOC-Example

**Hey guys! So, I understand that there is a bit of confusion regarding certain aspects of the Apps for the characters? So far with some of the four that I've already received, most of you questions regarding certain descriptions. So I decided to help you guys out. **

**I will give you an example of an app that I am looking for specifically within your characters. As mentioned before, this is JUST an example. None of these characters that I mention below will be submitted into the story; just so you all get a better understanding of what I will need for your characters. So here it is:**

**0-0-0**

**Name: **Maxwell (Nickname Max)

**Age: **One

**Parents: **Ariel and Eric

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **April 6th

**Appearance**: Like your typical baby, Max's appearance consists of a slightly tan skin tone (like his father), with baby blue eyes that one would find incredibly irresistible to look at. If one were to look in his eyes, they would literally be falling to their knees and finding themselves completely lost in his adorable, innocent little eyes that twinkle whenever he smiles. He has shoulder length, chestnut brown luscious and curly hair. One would say that the sun practically bounces off his hair, giving it a nice, golden brown color whenever it comes in contact with anything bright. He has chubby, tan cheeks that cannot keep girls away from him, stating that his cheeks are very kissable, with Ariel claiming guilty as charge, since she finds it almost impossible to not place kisses on his cheeks every hour of the day. He has his mother's cute nose as well as her, but he has his father's smile and develops his strength and physical being from him as well.

**Types of clothing they would wear: **The types of clothing he wears differs. One minute, he will be whining to wear his favorite little, blue footy-pajamas with the yellow fishes all over them, or the next depending on how hot it is outside, he will usually fuss if he feels too hot with the clothes that he is wearing and let his mother change him into his little, brown cargo shorts and his little white tank-top. He doesn't like to wear shoes, as he prefers to run around the sand completely barefoot.

**Background/History: **His parents, Ariel and Eric had been friends for a very long time. They met when Ariel was eleven years of age, and Eric was fifteen. He lived just a few blocks away from Ariel's home and would offer to walk her to and from school when her father, Mark Triton was unable to, seeing as he had to get to work early and her four older sisters had their own business that needed their attention. It wasn't until the moment when Ariel hit sixteen, which she and Eric began dating, despite the fact that her father did not approve of their relationship, seeing as Eric was much older than Ariel, but that did not stop the two lovebirds from sneaking around to see each other without her father knowing. But of course, one thing lead to another and Ariel's father eventually found out that Ariel and Eric were still seeing each other, which turned into an intense fight between the two, resulting in Triton hitting daughter for the first time (aside from the little spanks she used to get when she was smaller). In a fit of rage and fear, that night Ariel had run away from her father's and found her way over to Eric's, where she spent the night. Of course, one thing lead to another, which did not stop the two lovebirds from making the biggest mistake of their lives. A few weeks later, Ariel found herself pregnant with her son, and she eventually gathered up the courage to explain to her father, who was completely furious at the time, but he managed to have a soft side seeing as his daughter desperately needed him. Eric kept his promise and stayed by her side throughout her pregnancy, as well as her father and on the day of April 6th, Maxwell was born.

**Family:** Although his parents (his mother mainly) are teenagers, he comes from a very loving family. He currently has no siblings, and is an only child. He has four aunts who love him with all their hearts, as well as his grandfather who had quickly warmed up to him in a matter of seconds' right after he was born. His mother, Ariel works part-time at indoor swimming pool and is home-schooled, while his father, Eric works full-time at a seafood joint. Max doesn't know of his family on his father's side, seeing as they are both deceased. Unlike any child that has come from teen parents, Max is loved and cherished as any child should be.

**Any mental/physical illnesses: **No, he does not.

**Relationship with parents: **

Ariel: He and his mother have a rather unique and loving relationship. Their relationship consists of the typical mommy and son. He loves her to death. Although he loves both of his parents and does not like to choose favorites, it is obvious to anyone that he seems to display more of a connection and preference for Ariel. He often cries and reaches his arms out to her whenever she has to leave for work, or he mopes around, whines and waits by the door for her to come back. He enjoys it a lot when his momma gently rubs his tummy and hums his favorite lullaby whenever he is in pain, or just wants to be loved. Whenever he learns something new, he will squeal with joy and grab Ariel to come and see what he has learned. Even at night when has a bad dream and is often crying out in the middle of the night, Ariel is the one to nurse him back to good health, making all his fears go away while she holds him close and sings his favorite lullaby in his ear; which immediately gets Max to fall back asleep. However, seeing as his we would be afraid to have another bad dream, he will often reach out to Ariel for her to come back and stay with him, which Ariel is quick to give in. So to say, Max and his mother have a close connection.

Eric: Max and Eric's relationship is fairly close. They have an interesting relationship. Although Max has his certain preferences in Ariel, there are some things that he gets from his dad that he wouldn't get from Ariel. The kind of love that Max and his father share is irreplaceable. When Ariel is too tired or too busy to take him for walks that is where Eric comes in. Eric is usually the one to take Max out for a stroll along the beach, or to play in the park. He loves it when his dad pushes him in the swing while making funny faces at him, or when Eric throws him up in the air for fun and catches him. While Ariel is the type to keep him tame and calm, Eric is the one who will have the real fun with him. Eric will be the one chase after him as well slip and slide in the mud, and Max loves that. Although, Max wouldn't usually cry for Eric to come and put him back to sleep when he has bad dreams, Eric would be the one to hold him close if there was a dog to come by, seeing as Max has a fear of dogs. So to say, Max and his father has childlike relationship.

**Personality: **Like his mother, Max is very adventurous as well as a curious little boy. He loves to explore, discover and look for new things to learn from. However, his curiosity kind of gets the best of him, which will sometimes lead him into trouble without him even knowing. His parents, especially his mother worry for his safety and well-being. One would explain that there is no doubt that if something that Max finds interesting catches his eye, which he would not immediately run after it. There was one time where he managed to sneak out of his crib, unlock the door and ran outside in the middle of the night, just to chase after a shiny object that had caught his eye from before and decided to go after it. So to say, Ariel worries for dear life of her son, seeing as he has adapted her venturous ways, not to mention her sneaky ways as well. Whenever no one is looking, Max will use this as opportunity to spill his juice all over his highchair and when Ariel, Eric or Triton witnesses this, Max will giggle and point towards one of his aunts to put the blame on her. Another about Max is that he often scares quickly. Seeing as he is terrified of dogs, he will scream and cry and claw at his mother and father to get him away from the dog. Another would say that Max is definitely someone that is always happy, bubbly and loves to smile a lot.

**Some things they might like: **Swimming, the beach, the playground, adventure, exploring, his mother's lullaby's, being with his parents at all times, running around barefoot, and his favorite footy-pajamas.

**Fears: **Dogs, bad dreams, and being separated from his parents.

**Quirks: **Cannot stay in one place for very long. He is often fidgety and he likes to run around often as opposed to sitting down, he has a short attention span and often sucks his thumb whenever he gets into trouble.

**Favorite food: **He can only eat certain foods. He loves bananas and oranges.

**Favorite Toy: **He loves his stuffed fish animal of Nemo that he cannot sleep or go anywhere without.

**How they would react in certain situations: **Whenever he hears his mother fighting with his grandfather, or hears his parents arguing, his lips will quiver, his eyes will tear up and he will usually lay in his crib while clutching onto his toy and whimper for the fighting to stop.

**Living arrangements: **He lives with his mom, Ariel who lives with her father, Triton and two of his aunts (Aunty Arista and Aunty Adrina). His father, Eric often comes over to visit him every day, or sometime when things are getting too hectic in the household, he and his mom will often spend the night over at this dad's house.

**Can they crawl, walk or talk yet: **He has already passed the crawling stage, so he can walk and he can't really talk yet, but just babble in his own language that no one understands, but still find it adorable in a way.

0-0-0

**I hope this helps guys! I hope this will give some of you an idea of what I will be looking for. And I apologize if there were some parts that were unclear to most of you. So again, this is just an example, so if you're in need of help, refer to this to help you get a better understanding of what is to be expected. As I mentioned, this I JUST an example that I came up with. None of these characters will be mentioned in the story. Hope this helped guys! **

**Love,**

**~Demi**


End file.
